


The Sparring Session

by Qurinas



Category: Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training can be frustrating, in more ways than one!  Siri, quite frustrated, sneaks back to her bunk to indulge in a little fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparring Session

“Obi-Wan,” Siri hissed through clenched teeth as she stormed down the corridor away from the gymnasium she had been practicing in moments earlier. She winced as her fingertips gently probed the spots of tender flesh that had been burned by the practice lightsaber causing her rapid departure.

It wasn’t really the burns themselves. Though painful, they were merely the straws that broke the nerf’s back. And all her frustrations centered around her normal target, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Siri Tachi had known him for years now and even though he was a couple years older than she, they were considered peers and contemporaries. “And since the day I met him, he has been a constant and major pain in my ass,” she muttered angrily as she made her way back to the quarters she shared with her Master, Adi Gallia.

“He thinks he is so great,” she continued. Her fuming took the form of sour mutterings as she went. “The Great Obi-Wan Kenobi. Terror of the ladies. The one chosen by 'I'll never take another apprentice,' Qui-Gon Jinn.” The young blonde slapped at the door controls as she arrived and the doors to her suite slashed open.

Suspending her ranting, Siri glanced around the room. Spotting a sheet of paper on their end table, she made her way over and picked it up to read it.

Siri, the note began. Regrettably I have been called to a meeting at the Senate Complex with Masters Windu and Koon. I will likely not be returning until very late, so our lesson will need to be postponed until tomorrow. Enjoy your sparring practice with the other Padawans and please do not wait up for me. Adi

“Enjoy your sparring session,” Siri mimicked in a sour version of her Master’s voice as she crumpled the paper and threw it away. Glancing at the chrono, she saw it was far later than she had suspected. Her lesson with Master Gallia was supposed to have been over two hours ago.

“It’s a good thing she was away,” Siri observed as she walked to her room. “Otherwise my night could have been even worse!” Entering her room, she kicked off her boots before throwing herself onto the bed. From there, she settled in for some hard-core sulking.

* * * *

The group of Padawans, at the direction of their respective Masters, had arranged for a freeform sparring and practice session in the gymnasium. It was a rare case indeed for them all to be on Coruscant and within the confines of the Temple at the same time, therefore it was decided that they should exploit this opportunity. It would serve not only to practice with and learn from their peers, but also to blow off the steam that had built up after the demanding series of missions. Additionally, and perhaps even more importantly, it gave them an opportunity to be with others their own age.

There were fifteen people in the training room when Siri arrived a few hours after sunset. Adi Gallia’s Padawan needed to do some research in preparation for their next mission, gathering intelligence for the Council, and it had taken her far longer than expected.

“Well,” Obi-Wan shouted with a grandiose sweep of his arm toward the portal Siri had just entered through. “Look who finally deemed us worthy of gracing us with her presence.” Some of the Padawans chuckled at his joke, others simply smiled or waved at Siri, while others still seemed to pay her arrival no heed at all. Obi-Wan bowed deeply as she neared the group he was standing with.

“Can it, Oafy-Wan,” Siri growled, using Bruck’s old nickname for him. “After hours of research in the archives, the last thing I need is your tired attempts at amusing witticisms.”

Ooohs and snickers met Siri’s overly-rude comeback as Obi-Wan stood with his mouth agape. “Well, teach me to try and joke with someone who has the sense of humor of a rabid rancor.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to the small herd of ladies gathered around him.

“So, there we were,” Obi-Wan began in a loud voice as he told an obviously exaggerated tale about his and Qui-Gon’s last mission. The surrounding girls giggled and gasped as if he had pulled invisible strings to command their responses at exactly the appropriate moment.

Siri shook her head in disgust as she moved off to the side to begin stretching in preparation to spar. Just as she was beginning to feel her muscles loosen and her emotions starting to calm, Obi-Wan’s voice cut into her like a vibroblade. “Ok, let’s pair up,” the confident Padawan commanded. “Now that everyone has arrived, no need to waste anymore time.”

Growling low in her throat, Padawan Tachi bit back the snide remark she wanted to voice in response to Obi-Wan’s verbal jab at her. But seeing the futility of it, she simply stood and moved over to stand in the loose circle the others had formed around Kenobi.

He was just about ready to start calling off pairs when he noticed that each Padawan still had their real lightsaber on their belts and had not equipped themselves with practice sabers. He trotted over to the shelves that held them and took one for himself before running back to stand in the center.

The others were about to walk over and do the same when Siri called the Force to her with an impish grin. The hilt of a practice saber wiggled for an instant before flying off the shelf to land squarely in her palm. The other Padawans smiled at her showmanship and followed suit in an impressive display as the Force coursed through the room.

Siri’s rival couldn’t even hide the fact he had been shown up, but quickly tried to draw attention from it by announcing the first two pairs to spar. The other Padawans were supposed to watch and critique, offering advice and friendly tips.

‘As if that is the only reason,’ Siri thought to herself sardonically. ‘This way everyone gets to see just how good Obi-Wan is and they can all dream that someday they might be as good as him.’ Secretly, she hoped that someone would show him up. She knew it would never be her, she was not as well liked as he so she would never get the recognition she deserved. But, she could always hope that if not her, at least someone would.

She paid little attention as the first few pairs of Jedi Padawans met on the mat before them, their lightsabers hissing and crackling as blade met blade. The sounds of sparring and even the occasional yelps of pain as the hot blades touched tender flesh couldn’t pull Siri Tachi from her bitter thoughts.

“Coruscant to Padawan Tachi,” she heard Obi-wan say with a sarcastic chuckle. “Do you copy?”

Siri glared at him and guessing it was her turn stepped onto the mat. Obi-Wan was standing across from a beautiful young lady with pale green skin accented with blue tattoos that matched her eyes. It was not the first time Siri had appreciated the beauty of Luminara Unduli.

Smiling for the first time since she had entered the gym, Siri looked to Luminara. “It is nice to see you, Padawan Tachi,” Luminara said in response along with a polite bow and smile.

The young blonde’s grin widened as she nodded to Luminara before turning her attention to the person standing across from her. She saw a boy a couple years younger than her, who’s name she couldn’t have recalled if her life depended on it.

“If Her Grace would signal for us to begin,” Obi-Wan said to Siri with another bow. Shaking her head and not even willing to dignify his comment with a glance in his direction, Siri keyed the practice saber to life. In quick succession the snaphiss of three lightsabers igniting echoed through the room and duel commenced.

In a blur of motion, Siri, Obi-Wan and Luminara struck out. Siri’s opponent was hopelessly outmatched. So, no matter what she did, no one would think particularly well of her. If she won, it wouldn’t be a particularly impressive victory. If she lost, she would be teased and her abilities thought less of for it.

'Well, I’d rather be thought of as having a good command over my abilities,' Siri though with a resigned sigh as she proceeded to walk all over her opponent. 'Not that it matters all that much what I do,' she observed to herself as she noticed everyone had their eyes fixed on Obi-Wan’s duel with Luminara.

The two Jedi flipped and twirled, slashed and parried with incredible alacrity. His blade missed Luminara by mere millimeters and she nimbly dodged the attacks while Obi-Wan brutally batted the Mirialan Padawan’s attacks aside.

Siri was able to split her attention between her opponent and observing her two peers. Blown away by Luminara’s grace and flexibility, she had to even grudgingly acknowledge Obi-Wan’s ability to even being able to spar her to a stalemate. Siri and her sparring partner ended their session and both stepped back to continue watching the other two.

The duel lasted for several more minutes, causing those in observance to duck and weave and oohh and ahhh as they watched. Just as Siri thought Luminara was beginning to gain an edge, Obi-Wan stepped back and lowered his blade.

Siri’s hands clenched in frustration, she seemed to be the only one who noticed what she believed to be an incredibly obvious ploy on Obi-Wan’s part to save face in front of his fellow Padawans. If anyone else felt the same way, they didn’t show it. Meanwhile, everyone was offering them both congratulations for a well-fought duel and an incredible display of their command of the Force.

There were a couple more sparring matches, but Siri paid them very little mind. Thanking the Force when they were over, she moved away from the group to work on a few katas while Obi-Wan’s flock of women gathered around him again.

Siri stared at them as she was preparing to begin the form. Luminara Unduli, the beautiful Mirialan, stood and spoke with a grace to her, but it was clear to Siri that she was taken in by Obi-Wan’s charms as well. The way the green-skinned Padawan’s bright blue eyes cast at him conveyed that very idea to Siri.

She recognized one other member of the group, a confident and respected Twi’lek named Aayla Secura. Siri had seen her before and even spoken with her on a couple of occasions. She carried herself as if she were in full command of the Galaxy and that there was nothing beyond her grasp. She also exhibited some of the cheekiness and debonair confidence Obi-Wan did, without the side effect of driving Siri nearly mad.

'She and her Master, Quinlan Vos are about to head off on a long mission', Siri thought as she took in her long thin legs and shapely figure. Her pale blue skin seemed soft and for a moment, Siri longed to caress it before she banished the thought from her mind. 'She is probably just looking for one last night of fun before she goes. And, of course, who does she go to? Obi-Wan!'

Turning her attention back to her kata, Siri cut off any more thoughts on the matter. She was so focused on the kata, and the crop of sour grapes she was cultivating, she failed to see the almond-shaped eyes of Bultar Swan staring at her from across the room as she moved.

It was strange that being as jealous as she was about similar looks being cast at Obi-wan, Siri failed to notice them being cast at her. Bultar looked like she was just about to come over as Siri finished her kata, to speak to her or maybe more when Obi-Wan beat her to it.

“So, Siri,” he began with that infuriating grin. “I was thinking we should spar. You know, for old times sake. We haven’t had the chance in quite a while.”

'And give Oafy-Wan another chance to show off for his harem,' she thought bitterly. 'I don’t think so.'

He saw her hesitation and pressed the issue. “Come on, Siri. Just a little fun before the session is over. Not that it’s a big deal or anything.”

The younger Padawan saw all the eyes of her peers upon her. He had done it, manipulated her into sparring or looking like she took herself to seriously. Trying to play it off, she shrugged. “If you really want to.”

Giving that smile he often gave when he felt like he had won, the damnable smile, as an answer he keyed the button on his practice saber bringing it to life. Siri did the same as nonchalantly as she could manage and brought the hissing blade up before her in a standard guard position waiting for him to begin.

Obi-Wan leapt forward with an aggressive thrust that Siri easily batted aside and the fight was on. The two senior Padawans moved with celerity and dexterity that seemed to rise above even the very high expectations of their audience. For over five minutes the two Jedi struck and parried, but the blades never even came close to touching flesh.

As the minutes passed, Siri could tell she was gaining the edge. Obi-Wan was so intent on accentuating the strength and surety of his moves that he was tiring himself out. Even drawing upon the Force wouldn’t allow him to outmatch Siri’s stamina, which nearly equaled his on an average day.

Siri decreased the flourish of her attacks and her sweeping slashes became small arcs and feinting thrusts. As the showmanship of her attacks lessened, it only caused Obi-Wan to redouble his efforts to increase his own. Soon, his breath was fast and heavy and his chest burned in exertion.

'I have him now,' Siri thought with a defiant grin. Spinning on her heel, Siri dropped to one knee as the blade slashed out, running it across Obi-Wan’s left leg just above the knee. He yelped and tried to jump back, but not quickly enough. With two more swift strikes, two slashes creased the tunic covering Obi-Wan’s chest and abdomen.

Sensing she had won, and that the outcome was beyond any doubt, Siri lowered the blade in her left hand so the point was directed at the ground. Grinning wickedly, Obi-Wan reached out with his own saber. The attack was far too quick and Siri’s saber barely even moved before the sizzling blade ran over the flesh of her bare arm.

She let out a startled gasp and the hilt of her weapon slid from her fingers and clattered to the floor as the blade disappeared. Startled by the unexpected attack, Siri reached down and spun as she tried to move out of Obi-Wan’s range. The blonde Padawan had managed to take a step away when she felt the blade crease the cheeks of her buttocks.

Siri spun around, her eyes flashing dangerously as she glared at Obi-Wan. Not even bothering to reignite the saber in her slightly trembling hands, she stared at him as she seethed.

Obi-Wan closed down his own saber as he smiled at her pleasantly. No, make that smugly. “What?” he inquired amiably.

Siri was taken aback. “What do you mean, what?”

“Why did you stop? I clearly wouldn’t have been incapacitated by those blows,” Obi-Wan stated calmly, infuriatingly so. “The duel wasn’t over.”

Unable to hide the shock on her face, Siri stared at him as her mind spun rapidly. 'Not over?' she thought. 'There is no way he could possibly think that.' The young Jedi swept her eyes over the crowd, seeing if anyone would speak up for her. But they remained silent. 'I can’t believe this. I won and he made me look like a fool! Again!'

Shaking her head in obvious frustration, she tossed the practice saber at Obi-Wan’s feet. With a disgusted sneer, Siri stormed out of the gymnasium to the sound of the hushed mutterings of those gathered as she went.

* * * *

Siri winced as she flopped down on the bed, her mind's denial over the indignity of being hit in the ass making her forget to sit more carefully. She quickly rolled over and gently rubbed her hand on her stinging posterior.

As she sat rubbing her behind, Siri’s thoughts turned back to what it was about Obi-Wan that angered her so much. Her touches became lighter and lighter on her tender behind until they were feathery, like the touch she hoped a lover would have when caressing her.

Her thoughts spun wildly through her mind until she realized what made her so mad. She was jealous.

'No,' she rebutted in her mind, not wanting to believe it. 'I’m not jealous. I don’t want Obi-Wan. I don’t want to be like Obi-Wan.' But even as she denied the emotion, she realized the truth. Siri didn’t want to be like him or even be thought of in as high esteem as he was. What she wanted was for the girls that pined for him to pine for her!

Shaking her head in frustration, Siri called the Force to her and moved the small button on the panel that controlled the lights and the door. As the room faded to darkness and the door slid shut, Siri closed her eyes and began to consider this amazing revelation.

As she did, her hand leisurely caressed her soft cheeks. Slowly, Siri turned over and lifted her hips slightly to lie on her back. Her blonde hair fanned onto her pillow as her hand moved to gently rub her thighs through the thin breeches she wore.

The caresses grew firmer as Siri continued and a familiar heat began building below her bellybutton. Then, she could almost feel the breath against her ear as she imagined Luminara bending over her. “Siri,” she imagined the beautiful Padawan whisper. “It’s not him we want, it’s you.”

From the other side, Siri imagined Aayla doing the same. “You are beautiful,” the sexy Twi’lek whispered as Siri imagined her tongue flicking out to tease her earlobe. A beautiful smile came to the blonde’s lips as she envisioned the scene - a smile she had never shown to another.

Siri moved her hand from her thigh to the waistband of her breeches, slowly easing them over her hips and pulling them off before tossing them to the floor. She gingerly did the same with her tunic and tanktop leaving her clad only in her socks and dampening panties.

Using both hands, she gently rubbed her breasts, moving her hands in small circles. At first, her touches were gentle and light, but when she reached her nipples Siri pressed more firmly eliciting a throaty moan. The fact that her Master was out of the suite allowed her more freedom to express herself than she normally had when indulging in her fantasies and she utilized it.

Taking the now hard nubs between her thumbs and index fingers, Siri gently pulled and twisted. She used the other fingers to rub the undersides of her breasts causing her breath to quicken and a hungry itch to tickle her lower belly.

Siri heard the dreamed up words of Luminara and Aayla as she caressed herself. She imagined the hot breath brushing her ears and the even hotter words spoken in lust and wanton desire between teasing kisses and licks of her ears and neck.

Slowly running her fingers down her stomach, she made herself to shiver with desire. The horny Padawan then traced the outline of her lips through the thin material of her panties with each middle finger on either side. Her left hand moved to tightly grasp her thigh as Siri’s right middle finger firmly pressed between her labia as she pushed a bit of the thin fabric inside her.

Her gasp echoed in the room as she pressed teasingly inside, imagining that Aayla was now crouched between her legs and the rough material was the Twi’lek tongue teasingly tasting her. Meanwhile, Luminara continued to kiss her neck and lips between whispers of how beautiful she was.

Relishing the touch of the warm, damp cloth beneath her fingers, Siri moaned again as the tip of her finger brushed her clitoris. Siri moved her hand away and whisked her panties off, absently tossing them away. Reaching down with both hands, she ran her fingers through the wispy light brown curls above her sex before running her finger tips over the soft folds beneath.

Keeping her left hand on her mound, she moved her other hand to her mouth and began sucking on her index and middle finger. She got a scant taste of herself on her fingers causing her to get wetter in anticipation. She continued to suck on her fingers as she teasingly stroked herself. Withdrawing her wet fingers she moved her left hand to her thigh again and moved her right hand to her sex, stroking the swollen bump atop her entrance and gasping with each flick of her fingers.

Siri moaned and moved her hips up to grind against her own hand, all the while imagining her two lovers moving in a sultry dance over and around her body. Kissing her, teasing her, loving her and eventually satisfying her.

Relishing her wetness, Siri ran her fingers between and over her slit. Moving her left hand to stroke her clit again, she slowly eased the middle finger of her other hand past her swollen lips. She slid it in and out for a few strokes, amazed at how ready and turned on she was. Adding a second finger, she began to move them more swiftly in and out.

Fantasizing that the finger stroking her clit was the flat of Aalya’s skillful tongue and the fingers were hers as well, Siri felt the muscles around her fingers ripple in a wave of pleasure. Her stomach twitched in excitement as she felt a whirlwind building inside her, threatening to carry her off.

The beautiful young blonde cried out as she arched her hips off the bed. She held her breath as the waves of her climax crashed over her. Each ministration of her fingers caused Siri to move, jerk or twitch. She held her hips off the bed until the sensation had mostly passed before she exhaling a huge sigh and flopping down.

Grudgingly, she withdrew her fingers from within her body even as the muscles of her sex pulled at them, encouraging them to stay. When Siri had fully withdrawn them, she allowed her other hand full domain. Slowly, she ran her fingers lightly over herself, feeling her wetness and enjoying the velvety feel of her labia. When the last of her orgasm had subsided, she pulled her hands away and got up to draw back the sheets.

Pulling off the socks still covering her feet, she crawled into her bed and drew the covers up over her naked body. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought once again about her fantasy partners and hoped the Force would soon gift her with a visit from Luminara and Aalya, in the comfort of her dreams.


End file.
